


Lost Worlds?

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [17]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e02 Homecoming, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Daniel couldn't save his world; perhaps Jonas can save his. Set during "Homecoming."
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 6





	Lost Worlds?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: Jonas and Daniel

"Stay."

"No." Jonas stuffed another notebook in his bag. "I knew someday the Goa'uld could demolish my whole world, but I never believed it. Now I do. I have to return while I can still help."

Daniel ducked his head. "I understand. Good luck."

"You, too. See you in the gateroom?"

Daniel nodded and Jonas hustled out.

Jack appeared in the doorway. "You OK?"

Daniel removed his glasses and placed them on his desk. "What?"

"Daniel." Jack stepped forward and hauled him close. "We'll get them back."

Incredulous, Daniel sobbed a laugh into Jack's shoulder. "You're crazy. Abydos is gone."


End file.
